A passenger bus may include at least one set of bi-fold doors. One set of such doors typically may be found in an entryway near the front of the bus, opposite the driver's seat. A second set may be found in an entryway towards the rear of the bus. Each set of doors includes a forward door and a rearward door. The forward door is configured to rotate outwardly about hinges at or near its leading edge. The rearward door is configured to rotate outwardly about hinges at or near its trailing edge. The bottoms of the doors typically terminate at or near and, when closed, overlie an interior floor of the bus or an interior step of the bus.